kidfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Sonic X episodes
Sonic X is an anime series based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. The first season ran from August 19, 2003 to June 23, 2004, the second ran from August 30, 2004 to March 26, 2005, the third season ran from 2005 to 2006, the fourth season from October 6, 2012 to November 30, 2013, the fifth season ran from December 7, 2013 to present. Episode list Season 1 (2003-2004) *Episode 1: Chaos Control Freaks *Episode 2: Sonic to the Rescue *Episode 3: Missile Wrist Rampage *Episode 4: Chaos Emerald Chaos *Episode 5: Cracking Knuckes *Episode 6: Techno Teacher *Episode 7: Party Hardly *Episode 8: Satellite Swindle *Episode 9: The Last Resort *Episode 10: Unfair Ball *Episode 11: Fly Spy *Episode 12: Beating Eggman Part 1 *Episode 13: Beating Eggman Part 2 *Episode 14: That's What Friends Are For *Episode 15: Skirmish in the Sky *Episode 16: Depths of Danger *Episode 17: The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *Episode 18: The Dam Scam *Episode 19: Sonic's Scream Test *Episode 20: Cruise Blues *Episode 21: Fast Friends *Episode 22: Little Chao Lost *Episode 23: Emerald Anniversary *Episode 24: How to Catch a Hedgehog *Episode 25: A Dastardly Deed *Episode 26: Countdown to Chaos Season 2 (2004-2005) *Episode 27 (1): Pure Chaos *Episode 28 (2): A Chaotic Day *Episode 29 (3): A Robot Rebels *Episode 30 (4): Heads Up, Tails! *Episode 31 (5): Revenge of the Robot *Episode 32 (6): Flood Fight *Episode 33 (7): Project: Shadow *Episode 34 (8): Shadow Knows *Episode 35 (9): Sonic's Big Break *Episode 36 (10): Shadow World *Episode 37 (11): Robotnik's Revenge *Episode 38 (12): Showdown in Space *Episode 39 (13): Defective Detectives *Episode 40 (14): Sunblock Solution *Episode 41 (15): Eggman for President *Episode 42 (16): A Date to Forget *Episode 43 (17): Mean Machines *Episode 44 (18): The Sewer Search *Episode 45 (19): Prize Fight *Episode 46 (20): A Wild Win *Episode 47 (21): Map of Mayhem *Episode 48 (22): The Volcanic Venture *Episode 49 (23): The Beginning of the End *Episode 50 (24): Running Out of Time *Episode 51 (25): Friends 'Til the End *Episode 52 (26): A New Start Season 3 (2005-2006) *Episode 53 (1): A Cosmic Call *Episode 54 (2): Cosmic Crisis *Episode 55 (3): H2 Whoa *Episode 56 (4): An Enemy in Need *Episode 57 (5): A Chilling Discovery *Episode 58 (6): Desperately Seeking Sonic *Episode 59 (7): Galactic Gumshoes *Episode 60 (8): Trick Sand *Episode 61 (9): Ship of Doom *Episode 62 (10): An Underground Odyssey *Episode 63 (11): Station Break-In *Episode 64 (12): A Meterex Melee *Episode 65 (13): Mission: Match-Up *Episode 66 (14): Clash in the Cloister *Episode 67 (15): Testing Time *Episode 68 (16): A Revolutionary Tale *Episode 69 (17): The Planet of Misfortune *Episode 70 (18): Terror on the Typhoon *Episode 71 (19): Hedgehog Hunt *Episode 72 (20): Zelkova Strikes Back *Episode 73 (21): The Cosmo Conspiracy *Episode 74 (22): Eye Spy *Episode 75 (23): Agent of Mischief *Episode 76 (24): The Light in the Darkness *Episode 77 (25): A Fearless Friend *Episode 78 (26): So Long, Sonic Season 4 (2012-2013) *Episode 79 (1): A New Day (Date: October 6, 2012) *Episode 78 (2): Seaside Hill (Date: October 13, 2012) *Episode 79 (3): Ocean Palace (Date: October 20, 2012) *Episode 80 (4): TBA (Date: October 27, 2012) *Episode 81 (5): TBA (Date: November 3, 2012) *Episode 82 (6): Blaze's Secret (Date: November 10, 2012) *Episode 83 (7): Mighty the Armadillo Returns (Date: November 17, 2012) *Episode 84 (8): Into the Future (Date: November 24, 2012) *Episode 85 (9): A Special Time (Date: December 1, 2012) *Episode 86 (10): TBA (Date: December 8, 2012) *Episode 87 (11): End of the World: A Special Apocalypse Doomsday (Date: December 15, 2012) *Episode 88 (12): Mephiles's Letter (Date: December 22, 2012) *Episode 89 (13): TBA (Date: December 29, 2012) *Episode 90 (14): Amy vs. Mephiles (Date: January 5, 2013) *Episode 91 (15): TBA (Date: January 12, 2013) *Episode 92 (16): TBA (Date: January 19, 2013) *Episode 93 (17): An Old Enemy Returns (Date: January 26, 2013) *Episode 94 (18): The Mysterious Jungle (Date: February 2, 2013) *Episode 95 (19): A Special Valentine's Day (Date: February 9, 2013) *Episode 96 (20): TBA (Date: February 16, 2013) *Episode 97 (21): TBA (Date: February 23, 2013) *Episode 98 (22): TBA (Date: March 2, 2013) *Episode 99 (23): The Search for the Chaos Emerald (Date: March 9, 2013) *Episode 100 (24): TBA (Date: March 16, 2013) *Episode 101 (25): Rouge vs. Mephiles (Date: March 23, 2013) *Episode 102 (26): Shadow Returns (Date: March 30, 2013) *Episode 103 (27): Shadow vs. Mephiles (Date: April 6, 2013) *Episode 104 (28): Mephiles's Plan (Date: April 13, 2013) *Episode 105 (29): Amy's Dream (Date: April 20, 2013) *Episode 106 (30): TBA (Date: April 27, 2013) *Episode 107 (31): TBA (Date: May 4, 2013) *Episode 108 (32): The Secret of Piko Piko Hammer (Date: May 11, 2013) *Episode 109 (33): Sonic and Amy vs. Mephiles (Date: May 18, 2013) *Episode 110 (34): Mephiles's Trap (Date: May 25, 2013) *Episode 111 (35): TBA (Date: June 1, 2013) *Episode 112 (36): TBA (Date: June 8, 2013) *Episode 113 (37): TBA (Date: June 15, 2013) *Episode 114 (38): TBA (Date: June 22, 2013) *Episode 115 (39): TBA (Date: June 29, 2013) *Episode 116 (40): TBA (Date: July 6, 2013) *Episode 117 (41): A Big Battle (Date: July 13, 2013) *Episode 118 (42): A Close Call (Date: July 20, 2013) *Episode 119 (43): TBA (Date: July 27, 2013) *Episode 120 (44): Amy vs. Metal Sonic (Date: August 3, 2013) *Episode 121 (45): TBA (Date: August 10, 2013) *Episode 122 (46): TBA (Date: August 17, 2013) *Episode 123 (47): TBA (Date: August 24, 2013) *Episode 124 (48): TBA (Date: August 31, 2013) *Episode 125 (49): TBA (Date: September 7, 2013) *Episode 126 (50): TBA (Date: September 14, 2013) *Episode 127 (51): TBA (Date: September 21, 2013) *Episode 128 (52): Only One Way (Date: September 28, 2013) *Episode 129 (53): TBA (Date: October 5, 2013) *Episode 130 (54): TBA (Date: October 12, 2013) *Episode 131 (55): TBA (Date: October 19, 2013) *Episode 132 (56): TBA (Date: October 26, 2013) *Episode 133 (57): There's Still Hope (Date: November 2, 2013) *Episode 134 (58): The Battle on Planet Black Storm (Date: November 9, 2013) *Episode 135 (59): Super Sonic and Super Shadow vs. Mephiles (Date: November 16, 2013) *Episode 136 (60): TBA (Date: November 23, 2013) * Episode 137 (61): The New Form, Darkspine Sonic (Date: November 30, 2013) Also includes the new Sonic X 2 television specials Night of the Vampire and Day of the Dragon and 2 behind the scenes specials Sonic and Amy's Best Moments on November 1, 2013 airing Friday 8:30pm after the new series Blaze and Honey and the Planet Freedom and Sonic and Amy Forever on November 8, 2013 airing Friday 8:30pm. Sonic and Amy Forever was featuring the cast interviews from Sonic X: Caribbean Island. Season 5 (2013-2014) *Episode 138 (1): TBA (Date: December 7, 2013) *Episode 139 (2): TBA *Episode 140 (3): TBA *Episode 141 (4): TBA *Episode 142 (5): TBA *Episode 143 (6): TBA *Episode 144 (7): TBA *Episode 145 (8): TBA *Episode 146 (9): TBA *Episode 147 (10): TBA *Episode 148 (11): TBA *Episode 149 (12): TBA *Episode 150 (13): TBA *Episode 151 (14): TBA *Episode 152 (15): TBA *Episode 153 (16): TBA *Episode 154 (17): TBA *Episode 155 (18): TBA *Episode 156 (19): TBA *Episode 157 (20): TBA *Episode 158 (21): TBA *Episode 159 (22): TBA *Episode 160 (23): TBA *Episode 161 (24): TBA *Episode 162 (25): TBA *Episode 163 (26): TBA *Episode 164 (27): TBA *Episode 165 (28): TBA *Episode 166 (29): TBA *Episode 167 (30): TBA *Episode 168 (31): TBA *Episode 169 (32): TBA *Episode 170 (33): TBA *Episode 171 (34): TBA *Episode 172 (35): TBA Season 6 (2014-2015) *Episode 173 (1): TBA *Episode 174 (2): TBA *Episode 175 (3): TBA *Episode 176 (4): TBA *Episode 177 (5): TBA *Episode 178 (6): TBA *Episode 179 (7): TBA *Episode 180 (8): TBA *Episode 181 (9): TBA *Episode 182 (10): TBA *Episode 183 (11): TBA *Episode 184 (12): TBA *Episode 185 (13): TBA *Episode 186 (14): TBA *Episode 187 (15): TBA *Episode 188 (16): TBA *Episode 189 (17): TBA *Episode 190 (18): TBA *Episode 191 (19): TBA *Episode 192 (20): TBA *Episode 193 (21): TBA *Episode 194 (22): TBA *Episode 195 (23): TBA *Episode 196 (24): TBA *Episode 197 (25): TBA *Episode 198 (26): TBA *Episode 199 (27): TBA *Episode 200 (28): TBA *Episode 201 (29): TBA *Episode 202 (30): TBA *Episode 203 (31): TBA *Episode 204 (32): TBA *Episode 205 (33): TBA *Episode 206 (34): TBA *Episode 207 (35): TBA *Episode 208 (36): TBA *Episode 209 (37): TBA *Episode 210 (38): TBA